Destructive Coda
by CodedBlu
Summary: The crystal gems have been protecting the Earth for thousands of years and it came as a surprise for them when a spaceship crashed, and within lies a pair of men wearing an insignia that terrified their recent recruit. -Peridot? Do you know them?- -The-they're part of the Armada.- -Armada?- -Homeworld's greatest enemy.-


**Notes to Remember:**

I'm gonna play around with Dan and Justin's multiverse and borrow one pair of Rick and Morty, from earth C-127. This version of Rick and Morty is not from the central finite curve of the multiverse -wiki it- which means there are no appearance of the citadel happening here. Second, Rick and Morty, would still have that destructive relationship, but with the difference that the each one understands the words read between the lines. No incest, as much as like to read those disgustingly -no offense to the authors- immoral good stories, I am in need of long adventurous arcs.

Second part of the story, enters the creation of Rebecca Sugar, the SU universe would get some changes, as the story would be in the middle of their second season -or was it third?-, specifically after Peridot is reformed, and some slight historical changes as to give some space for Rick and Morty (hah get it?)

Okay, now that I gave enough details, let's get the story goin!

br /

Chapter 1:

The sky is gaining colors, the hues blending with all the warm colors as the cold ones slowly crawled down to the opposite horizon. Yellow, red, and orange colors were glowing beneath the sun's rays, and peppered with the willowy strings of clouds underneath, and the glinting lights reflected by the sea below. It was a perfect sunrise that Steven had ever witnessed. He would have enjoyed this immensely if not for the fact that he's floating hundreds of feet in the air.

"Jeez." the curly haired boy muttered as he took his eyes off the majestic view to squint down at the beach below him. "How do I keep getting into this predicament?" a rather harsh glare from a reflective light nearly blinded Steven but with a quick cover and few twist in the air, he finally positioned himself away from the beautiful scenery.

"Now how to solve this little problem." he asked in wonder as his eyes took note of their still silent home.

Suddenly a smudge of shadow exited from their house, a loud bang would have been thundering in Steven's ears if he was a bit closer. Tilting his head, he stared at the smudge of shadow until the light cleared it up a bit. Eyes bursting in excitement, Steven waved to the sky with a lungful of air in him.

"AMETHYST!"

He shouted as loud as he could, his eyes never leaving the wild ashy mane of the purple gem's hair. However, it seemed that the gem did not hear his voice.

"AAAMEEETHHYYYST!"

Steven shouted again, this time much lengthened and his arms were already waving twice as fast. He watched as the mane of hair whipped around and when he was sure that the gem was looking at his direction, Steven breathed in deep.

"UP HERE!"

The shouting was starting to strain his voice, but the notion of a good _fresh_ donut in the morning is going to be worth it. Just the thought of eating that sweet delicacy just gave him more determination to get back on land. His eyes lit up in delight when Amethyst ran down the stairs and into his position on the ground. He watched with awe when the purple gem jumped up from the sand into…no- way over his height.

"Hi Steven!" was the waning voice that echoed after the purple blur passed by him.

"Amethyst I need help!" he shouted when the gem was falling back down.

He watched for a moment when Amethyst landed and jumped up to him again, this time getting the height right.

"I need help!" Steven shouted when he and gem were facing one another. "I got -" his sentence never ended when gravity pulled Amethyst back down. He waited again when the gem took another jump.

"-floating powers-"

Another jump.

"-and I can't-"

And another one.

"-get down!" Steven shouted in frustration at the repeating jump.

"I'msorryIdidn'tgetanything, canyourepeatit?" Amethyst rushed before gravity took hold again.

Gritting his teeth, Steven waited for Amethyst to jump again and when they were at the same height he grabbed her by the arm.

"Woah!"

However, instead of falling down to earth as he expected, Steven was still in the air with Amethyst holding him with a wondering gaze.

"Steven! Woah! How did you do that?" the purple gem asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Uuh, I don't know! I suddenly got floating powers, but I need help getting down and I need to do it quick!" he panicked as he watched the sky getting brighter. It's nearing six in the morning, maybe.

"Well…uhh…I don't- I can't help you with that, I'm weighing you down, right?" Amethyst observed and tilted her head down below. "And were still falling slowly."

"Oh, this is terrible." Steven commented, until a light bulb lit up. "Can you get Pearl and Garnet? Maybe they can help!"

Amethyst nodded and with a whoop, she let go of Steven and bounded back inside their house. Seconds later she came out with the other two gems.

"Oh my gosh Steven!" Pearl's scream was audible, and Steven could only watch with fondness at their worry for him.

Without any dialogue to get by, Steven could only guess what the trio were talking about. It took a couple of minutes when Garnet jumped up and wordlessly gave him a phone. Blinking at the odd action he opened the flip phone and it wasn't long enough when a call rang.

"Hello…?" he answered uncertainly.

 _"_ _Hi Steven!"_ the three voices of the gems greeted back.

"Oh, thank goodness." he sighed in relief. "I suddenly got floating powers and I don't know how to get down. Can you guys help me?"

 _"_ _Floating powers?"_ Pearl asked with excitement. _"_ _Oh my, Steven that's good!"_

"Ye-Yeah…? but I really need to get down." Steven reminded.

 _"_ _Of course, of course."_ Pearl replied, and Steven could imagine the gem was nodding. _"_ _Have you tried anything yet?"_

 _"_ _Well, Steven grabbed me earlier by the arm and I don't think weighing him down would work."_ Amethyst commented.

 _"_ _But have you tried weighing him down with something more?"_ Pearl asked.

 _"_ _Nope."_ the purple gem replied.

The conversation ended but the call was still on air, he watched Pearl and Amethyst ran back to the house -presumably getting heavy objects- leaving Garnet standing by herself.

"Garnet...?" Steven asked.

 _"_ _Yes, Steven?"_ the fusion replied.

Steven looked at the small form of Garnet down below. "Can you keep me company for the moment?"

 _"_ _Yes, sure."_ was the steady and soft reply of the tall gem.

"Thanks." Steven smiled.

br /

"We've tried everything!" Pearl groaned in distress as she looked at the destruction around them.

Broken furniture at the side, an old wooden boat by the shore, and some other heavy stuff that they grabbed back in the house in hopes that it could weigh down Steven. Which was of no use, since the boy had barely sped up on his fall despite the numerous objects they stacked up on him. The next thing that they did was tie Steven with Amethyst's whip and try dragging him down. It was a bad idea on their part. The end of the whip had almost bruised Steven's torso with their force. Good thing that Garnet's future vision had kept them from doing any more harm.

The following ten minutes of pitching ideas, were filled with brute force which would only result to Steven getting harmed. And everything had been scraped off the board.

"What about Peridot and Lapis?" Steven's voice interrupted their musings.

"They could help." Garnet's immediate agreement, stopped the other two from voicing out their thoughts.

A quick flash in the warp pad and the two recent 'recruits' quickly bounded towards them.

"Steven?" Peridot's voice was the first thing they noticed. The green gem arrived, a mixture of ire and superiority on her face. "Are you already missing me that mu- uh… where's Steven?"

Garnet wordlessly pointed at the sky.

"Oh?" was the only comment Peridot could voice out.

"Uh, what happened?" the near monotone voice of Lapis spoke as she took place beside Peridot.

"Steven got new powers, but he doesn't know how to get back down." Garnet answered.

"Oh oh! I can help!" Peridot enthusiastically announced as she made a grandeur pose. "With my metal powers!"

"I don't think her powers would do anything." Pearl whispered as she stood close to Garnet.

"Just let her try." Garnet smiled.

A resounding cheer echoed from Amethyst as the green gem grunted and made a show of herself.

"How did this happen anyway?" Lapis asked the taller gems as she glanced a bored look at the two short gems.

"Well, Steven got a new power, floating -actually- but he does not know how to get back to earth." Pearl answered with a short sigh. "Didn't Garnet answered this earlier?"

"I know that." Lapis said with an eye roll. "But what I meant is how? What happened before Steven got into this-err… there."

"I was on my way to get a donut!" a voice answered in Garnet's hands.

"Steven?" Lapis asked her eyes drifting back and between the floating boy and the voice in Garnet's hand.

 _"_ _Hi Lapis!"_ the cheery boy greeted.

"Steven, does Peridot's power helping you up there?" Garnet asked.

A hum was their answer, there was a pause and. _"_ _Nope, I don't feel anything."_

"Back to the question Steven." Lapis reminded. "How did you get up there?"

 _"_ _Well I was skipping down the stairs on my way get a fresh donut, but on my way down I felt lighter. It was then that I noticed that I started to float, and I got excited aaannnd yeah…you get the idea."_

The answer only gained an amused reaction from the three.

"Have you tried jumping _down_?" Lapis asked.

The question gained a blink from both Garnet and Pearl. The latter quickly slapped a hand on her face.

"Of course! How on earth did I forget that?" the slim gem muttered and hurriedly shoo Lapis to fly up to Steven.

"Steven, Lapis is going there to help you. Just follow her instructions." Pearl said waving back Peridot from her stance.

"What now? I am perfectly able to help Steven get down you know." the green gem grumbled as she sat petulantly on the sand. But her mood soon changed when she saw Lapis up on the air along with Steven. "What's she doing up there?"

"Lapis is going to make a platform with her powers so that Steven can jump down back." Pearl answered as they watched the two figures on the air.

"Pfft." Peridot scoffed on a low tone but kept her silence as she watched the scene.

br /

"Hey Lapis." Steven greeted with a wave.

"Hi Steven." Lapis greeted back with a smile.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked as he watched the blue gem fly around him and steadied before him on a bit higher level.

"You're going to jump down." Lapis answered as she made a gesture with her palm and a wall of hardened water formed before her.

"How- Oh. I get it!" Steven eagerly twisted mid-air until his feet were flat on Lapis' hardened water and his head directly facing the land.

"Ready?" Lapis asked behind him.

"Yes!" Steven shouted, he felt Lapis pushing the hardened water, quickly he braced his legs and with a heavy push from Lapis. Steven jumped back towards the land.

"It's working! It's working!" Steven shouted in glee as he felt the wind rushing against his cheeks he watches the land getting closer, and closer…and closer. "Guys! I need help landing!"

His shout must have been loud enough as he watched the nearing figures of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot scrambling around as they planned their help. He was twenty feet away from crashing on the sand and Steven was fearing for the worst when suddenly he felt himself slowing down, not enough to completely stop him but enough that he knew the worst damage he could get were bruising.

He glanced below and saw Peridot struggling just a few feet away.

"Peridot!" he shouted in glee.

"Hang on Steven!"

He suddenly felt Amethyst's whip snaking around his ankles. He watched the purple gem grabbed the handle of her whips and pulling to the opposite direction. Pearl quickly helped and with the two combined forces, Steven could feel himself really slowing down.

"Yes!" he cheered as Garnet caught him and steadily dragged him down head first near the ground. The rest of the gems quickly gathered around him, he twisted midair, righting himself. When he finally stood up without floating Steven cheered. Thanking the gems for the help with a hug.

"Quick! What time is it?" he asked but took it back when he remembered the phone. "-Oh wait, the phone." he added, flipping the screen of the phone and saw that it was fifteen minutes away from seven. "Good! Plenty of time left."

Steven looked at the gems around him and tilted his head. "Does, uh, does anyone wants to come with me? I'm going to get a fresh donut in the town."

The gems looked one another, Amethyst shrugged. "I'll come with. What about you little P?"

"Little Pea?" Pearl asked raising a brow.

"Not you Pearl." the purple gem snickered as she dragged Peridot to her side. "Peri."

"Me? But why?" the green gem asked, slightly bewildered.

"Why not?" This time it was Steven who asked.

"I-well, for one, Lapis and I were planning some aesthetic changes back in the barn as well as doing other major changes that we think would enhance our base." Peridot started off, she was well off in reciting the next on her list, but Amethyst cut her off.

"Oh, come on, it won't be long." Amethyst countered as she dragged the green gem towards the town.

"W-Wait!" Peridot shouted, stopping the purple gem from dragging her more. "Lapis! Are you joining us?"

Steven, Amethyst and Peridot watched as the blue gem looked at them and back at the two taller gems behind her. A blink and. "I'll come."

br /

"Yes!" Steven cheered. Everything is going so well; the problem was solved, and he could finally have that fresh donut that Sadie promised. "Let's go everyone! Bye Garnet! Bye Pearl!"

"Be careful Steven!" Pearl hollered with a wave.

"Don't skip around too much." Garnet added.

He gave a nod at the advice and the four of them reached the mountain corner. Amethyst slowed down and started a conversation with Peridot, Steven gave an ear out to their topic encase they'll need his input.

"Gonna get~ a fresh donut~" he hummed as they made a turn, surprisingly Lapis walked up to him.

"So, uhm, Steven why were you so excited getting a donut in the morning?" Lapis asked, eyes glancing around the stores further down the beach.

"Well, I've spent a lot of time in the barn and I kinda miss the taste of Big Donut's…err donut." Steven shrugged as he saw the shadowed silhouette of the store.

Lapis hummed in answer, although Steven was pretty sure that Lapis has little experience with the culture in the earth, but at least she's trying and that's all that matters. He turned his head and saw; Amethyst and Peridot still engaged in a deep conversation. He tilted his head getting a look at Lapis' expression and saw the half-lidded stare she gave at the scenery before her. It would almost look like she was bored.

Steven looked around at the shops and an idea lit up in his mind.

"Hey Lapis, you haven't been to Funland right?" he asked getting excited at the prospect of having another gem joining their little group.

"Funland?" the question was bland in Steven's ears.

"It's an amusement park!" he replied with a cheer. "I know I haven't showed you the Beach City yet, maybe we could go there later! There's a lot of rides-"

"Footstalls!" Amethyst inserted as she wrapped an arm around Steven from behind.

"Oh! And game booths!" Peridot joined as she appeared not a second later beside Lapis. "Do you remember the large eyed, green...err- object I presented to you? It was a reward that I earned from being a skilled player!" she added with a puff of her chest.

"Pfft, you just did it with your metal powers." Amethyst laughed, and the two bickered by the back.

"A-anyway, what do you think Lapis?" Steven asked, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

He watched as Lapis stared at him and he saw quick in her lips. "Fine."

"Alright!" Steven gleefully shouted with a jump. "You won't regret this!"

"STEVEN!"

The sudden harsh shout jerked Steven from his excitement and he screamed in alarm when he saw that he was floating! Again!

"Oh no no nononooo! Guys help!" he screamed, twisting downwards in hopes that it would reverse the direction. "I don't want to hang in the air!"

Quick as a coin dropping, Steven's mood turned for the worst when he saw Sadie walking streets across from the Big Donut. There behind her was a lagging Lars and a pair of what looked like to be Onion and Sourcream.

"Nooo." He moaned in distress. "If they got there first, I won't have the first fresh donut! Sourcream would buy a bunch and Onion would just throw it anyway…ooohhhh."

The thought suddenly made him sad. It doesn't bother him that much to be honest, but Sadie made a promise to him and Steven really liked to keep his promises. Even the little ones.

"Steven?" Lapis' voice floated above him.

Steven opened his eyes and finally realized that he was floating down at a much faster rate than before.

"I'm floating down!" he cheered, but the moment the words left his mouth he felt himself slowing down.

"Steven! How did you do that?" Lapis asked lowering herself to his level.

"I-I-I don't know! I was thinking of not keeping my promises and- wait! Maybe it's my emotions! I was sad about not getting that fresh donut, then I thought about my promises and when I see that I am falling down I got happy of getting that fresh donut." Steven explained as much as he could.

"That's kind of paradoxical." Lapis murmured.

"It is?" Steven asked eyebrows raising. "A-Anyway, I know how to get down now!"

br /

"What is Lapis doing?" Peridot asked as she peered up at the two small figures above them.

"I don't know, should we help?" Amethyst replied, unknowingly copying the green gem beside her.

"Clod! Steven is going down!" Peridot commented when the smaller figure of Steven suddenly plummeted down.

"Yeah I know." the purple gem answered at the obvious sight. "Maybe he finally knows how his new power works." Suddenly she was grabbed by Peridot by the shoulders and was shaken in frantic.

"He's falling down with a high velocity, you clod!" Peridot explained, her head snapped back to the air and saw Lapis, grabbing Steven by the armpits and furiously flapping her water wings in hopes it would slow them down. "Amethyst transform into a cushion!"

"Sheesh, little P- alright!" the purple gem pouted but transformed into a huge pillow by the sand.

Peridot braced herself on the ground. She knew her metal power still needs a lot of practice until she could master it with ease, but she hopes that it would be agreeable at this moment, since sometimes it doesn't follow her will. Her eyes locked on Steven's falling form, raising her hands, she imagined grabbing the human boy and slowing him down.

Ever since she discovered her powers, Peridot could make a distinction if the object of her desire would move or not. A simple pulsing wave echoes from her gem, like some sort of magnet and the awareness of that object would be suddenly clear to her. So far everything she had moved were light objects, nothing like Steven, heck Steven is far from anything resembling a metal.

But she had been researching for a while now, and human beings were one of the foremost subject she had researched and along the way, she read about the composition of a human body. Peridot learned that there are trace elements of metals within a human, just a small percentage, but with that percentage spread around the body, she could control it. It is somewhat akin to directing a selection of billions of stars from one galaxy to another.

The theory had been running around in her mind, but the earlier accounts of her 'help' had proven her theory being feasible. This time it's just a matter of getting every single star in that galaxy.

A hum echoed in her gem, finally making a connection.

Her feet suddenly buckled at the weight of Steven, no it was not the weight, it was the speed. A simple physics in her mind was quickly calculated and she quickly adjusted her stance. Peridot could feel the sweat sliding beneath her visor as she pushed her will with all her might at the pulsing connection to Steven's body.

"Woah! You go little P!" Amethyst cheered, but the purple gem's words were ignored as Peridot kept her focus at the incoming figures.

When the two were finally distinct, Peridot kept an eye on Lapis' wings and saw that it was not as rushed as before, but she could clearly see that the blue gem was still struggling. Peridot knew she needs to slow down Steven more.

Speaking of the boy, a sudden bout of worry ran through her mind when she saw Steven curled up beneath Lapis' arms, eyes opened and shedding tears but the look of terror in their fall was the one thing that can be clearly seen.

"Safety first." She whispered to herself and with a great heave Peridot gave her all.

It took a lot of time -seconds really- for them to slow down to half the pull of earth's gravity. Still fast, but with Amethyst's transformation, the purple gem would break their fall. When the two were just five feet away from Amethyst, Peridot released her hold on Steven and Lapis' followed soon after.

Steven dropped down on Amethyst, finally safe. Peridot slumped down on the sand, strained but happy at the success she made. She felt a shadow above her and saw Lapis looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" Lapis asked, her tone flat but there was a hint of worry in it.

"My theory is a success!" Peridot laughed. "Now help me up."

br /

"Yahoo!" Steven cheered, raising his hands in the air as he rolled down from pillow Amethyst.

"Steven, what was that!?" Peridot shouted in an oddly worried and angry tone. The green gem was walking, stomped rather, towards him. "I saw you crying! Did something happen up there?"

"What? Oh, no, no." he quickly dissuaded with a scratch at the back of his head. "You see, my powers were controlled with emotion. If I'm happy, I float back down very slowly…and uh, if I'm sad well I sank like a rock." he ended with a chuckle.

Both Amethyst and Peridot scrutinized him, and the purple gem was the first to give a reaction.

"Well that was cool Steven!" Amethyst congratulated him with a pat to the back. "You just got back on land just in time!" she added as she pointed at Sadie and Lars who were looking at them with an odd look.

"Sadie! Good Morning!" he shouted in excitement, careful not to jump in his steps. Although, he floated a few inches and tumbled by the shops' entrance in his run.

"Hey Steven, good morning!" the blond laughed after opening the lock of the shop. "Here to get your fresh donut?" she asked, letting a grumbling Lars enter first and following not seconds after.

"Good morning Lars!" he greeted with a rush. "Yeah, just as promised." Steven replied glancing back at the gems accompanying him and saw that they were just a few feet away, content to pass the time with talking about something. The topic piqued his curiosity as it seemed that Peridot was the main topic, however the jiggling bell took his attention back.

He followed Sadie inside and his mouth watered at the wondrous smell inside the shop. Steven hurriedly walked towards the counter and saw a donut readily prepared before him.

"Here ya go Steven. A strawberry glazed donut with rainbow sprinkles, fresh from the oven." Sadie presented while leaning on the counter and giving him an amused look.

"Thanks!" Steven laughed as he grabbed the pastry and savored every bite.

"He's going to pay for that right?" Lars asked, he was standing by the far end of the counter, eyebrow raised while holding a pair of aprons.

"It's on me this morning." Sadie replied, holding out a hand and catching her apron when Lars threw it at her.

Lars huffed. "Whatever." His eyes glanced at the gems outside. "A-anyway, who're the new additions?" he asked.

"Yeah, Steven. I've been meaning to ask that too." Sadie asked peering at the trio of gems.

"Oh, I haven't introduced them, have I?" Steven asked after finishing the rest of his donut.

"Nope." Sadie said.

"Do you want to meet them?" he asked. Not clearly seeing the alarmed look Lars made at the side.

"Sure, why not." She replied.

"Great! You'll love them!" Steven answered cheerfully as he skipped back to the door. "Guys!" He called out, waving a hand at the three to come closer.

He's at the center when the two sides lined up and looked at one another.

"Sadie, Lars." Steven started. "You already knew Amethyst, so meet Peridot." He presented with a flourish of his hand. "Remember the big green hand that crashed by the shore last time? She's the one who pilots it, and she's pretty smart with gadgets."

"Pleased to meet you, Steven's human friends!" the green gem said, puffing out her chest.

Sadie gave a nervous chuckle but gave a wave, while Lars started to sweat.

"And here's Lapis Lazuli. She controls water and had stole- uhh, borrowed the ocean one time." He presented the blue gem next.

Lapis just raised a hand. "Hi."

"We're, we're uhh…pleased to meet you." Sadie said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, look at the time!" Lars suddenly spouted. "Steven, it was nice meeting your friends, but we have work to do."

"Oh, Okay." He said as he watched Lars nudge Sadie back inside the donut shop. He saw their silhouettes inside bickering about something, but he shrugged at the sight.

He turned around and look at the trio of gems.

"Your human friends are odd Steven." Peridot commented with a tilt of her head.

br /

The following hours were spent in Funland and Steven felt that it was much enjoyable when Lapis joined. The blue gem, despite being somewhat monotone in her actions, had enjoyed playing games the most. Or maybe because she was infected by the competitive spirit of both Amethyst and Peridot. Needless to say, Mr. Smiley had made up new rules after he realized that the gems had been using their powers (shapeshift, metal powers, water telekinesis) to win as much prizes as they could.

As of right now they were lined on the Ferris wheel, since Peridot still hasn't mastered shapeshifting and therefore cannot join them in thrill rides, they picked the tamest ride to end this perfect day. And so here they were, three gems and one half human half gem, lined up like good kids, each with armful of giant prizes. The passersby -especially the children- went green with envy at the sight of them.

"I so won the contest." Amethyst bragged, hefting up her winnings of three large stuffed animals and two giant teddy bears.

"Negative, you clod." Peridot countered the haughty note in her voice cannot be muffled by the three-giant alien themed stuff toys. "Clearly my winnings are much bigger than yours combined."

"Ahem?" Lapis interrupted, eyebrow raised as her eyes glanced at the nearly life sized large stuffed toys she had won.

Steven offered to help carry two and nearly regretted doing it as the heat from being squashed by two enormous stuffed toys were getting unbearable for the past hour.

"I'm going to be a fair judge guys." he joined in, almost laughing when he heard his voice being muffled by the gigantic monkey. "Lapis won this round fair and square."

"You heard Steven. Now let's go, we're next." Lapis said, and Steven could easily see a smug look -so out of place yet right- on the gem's face.

He felt Amethyst nudging him forward and Steven took careful steps. Since three of them were unable to see much with their prizes, Lapis had taken the liberty of being their eyes, and often her directions were purposely wrong for her fellow gems. Steven feared that he might have unleashed a prank master this day.

"Steven?"

Mr. Smiley's voice took him out of his musing, Steven quickly readjusted the toys in his arms and saw the entertainer scratching the back of his head.

"Yes Mr. Smiley? Is there a problem."

He watched as the man glance at his back and their group.

"Yeah, kind of, you see…" he trailed off. "Uh, You and your…err friends can fit the ride but if you bring your toys then I'm afraid you won't.

"Oh, well, maybe we could leave it here?" Steven asked glancing at the bottom of the ride.

"Yeah…no, bad idea Steven." the man answered with a shake of his head.

"Why don't we just bubble it?" Amethyst asked.

Steven paused…blinked and almost slapped his forehead for not thinking about that convenient method of transportation if not for the armful of toys. "Why didn't we do that earlier?" he groaned as he watched the purple gem bubble her winnings and with a tap of her hand it disappeared.

"What about you guys?" Steven asked.

"Where do they go?" Lapis replied with a question.

"Where you feel at home." He answered and watch the blue gem make a blank stare. "Oookay…maybe we could bubble them to our place for the time being, we'll give it to you later. Sounds good?"

With silent agreement, both Steven and Amethyst bubbled both Lapis' and Peridot's prizes and in no time they were aboard the Ferris wheel.

"What is the purpose of this ride Steven?" Peridot asked as she and Lapis stuck their heads at the glass window of the cart, looking below with little curiosity (which is a lot actually).

"It's…so…slow." Lapis murmured.

Steven laughed when Amethyst nudged him at the side, gently he tapped their shoulders and pointed them at the sky. "To enjoy the view."

The sun was not yet setting in the sea's horizon but the opposite side, the mountain view, was already darkening, with hues of purple, blue and red mixing in the sky like some sort of artist's palette. The star had started to appear, their sparkling light growing more vivid with each rotation in the ride.

A warning bell signaling that the ride was now over echoed in the air. Slowly they came to a stop at the top and Steven leaned back on the seat waiting for their turn to get down from the ride, enjoying the comfortable silence hovering over the group. Amethyst was already lounging by his side after shapeshifting into a cat. Peridot had taken up the view of the seaside and Lapis has been gazing at the mountains for a while now.

He could really use this kind of peace for a few more minutes. A yawn escaped his mouth and Steven stretched, smiling at the amused glances the two gems gave him.

"Rest for now Steven, well wake you up when it's our turn." Lapis spoke.

"Thanks." Steven murmured slowly curling on his side where Amethyst is.

br /

"Steven!" A panicked Peridot shook him out of his sleep and Steven jerked awake.

"Who? Wha?" he blinked rapidly, unconsciously swiping the corner of his for any drool that escaped his lips. "Peridot? What's happening?"

"We need to hurry." the green gem ordered as she pulled him out of his seat. Steven looked around and saw that Lapis and Amethyst were already outside, heads looking up at the sky.

They were not the only ones, everyone around them were looking up.

Steven tilted his head and his eyes grew wide when he saw two spaceships making a spectacle in the growing night sky. The first one was shaped oddly, like some sort of enlarge space gun, while the other was shaped like the classic UFO. The latter was maneuvering in the air, dodging the shooting lasers with ease. His eyes would've been turning into stars right now if not for the fact that he knew that as far as spaceships goes, they were trouble.

"Guys!" he shouted snapping the trio of gems around him. "We need to get the people to a safe place."

"How? They're too many of them." Amethyst said, gem glowing as her whip appeared in her hand.

"I have an idea." Peridot joined, in her eyes kept glancing back at the spaceships. "Oh clod! Everyone duck!" the green gem screamed.

Steven quickly turned around and saw a debris flying rapidly towards their position. He readied himself, but a blue hand suddenly forced him down, just in time for a blast of blue laser pass his hair. There was a loud creak from behind and the screech of metal grinding with another, rang in their ears. They watched as the Ferris wheel tilted, the tension hangs in the air as they waited for the ride to fall but a collective sigh of relief was released when not even an inch of the metal frames had moved.

Just out of nowhere the large debris he saw earlier hit the Ferris wheel with a bang. The metal frame abruptly gave in and the large structure started to fall.

Steven panicked as he was pushed by the running and screaming people around him, his eyes scanned the running figures, but he didn't saw any of the gems, his eyes started to water as the feelings from being abducted gripped his heart.

The screams started to lower in volume when, a large shadow covered a section of the Funland. Steven looked up and saw a large body of water protruding from the sea, the sight calmed him knowing that only one gem could do that kind of feat. He ran past the people until he saw Lapis by the edge of the docks, her face sculpted with concentration.

"I've got this Steven, go on and get the people out of this area." Lapis said, arms still raised in a steady stance.

"Where's Amethyst and Peridot?" he asked.

"At the other side, by the shops." the blue gem answered with a nod of her head at the direction.

Steven nodded at the answer, inwardly berating himself at his earlier lapse. He searched for a high place but found nothing. "Well…volume it is then- of wait, I can float." He chuckled, centering himself he focused on a mildly happy memory and made a jump.

The height was too low for his liking but even then, he got the attention of the people. He gave a few instructions and with the help of a pushy Mr. Smile (who just came from the other side of the Funland) they evacuated the people.

With the area now cleared from any people, Lapis, pushed the Ferris wheel back in place along with the help of Amethyst who pulled the frame at the other side. Both steadied the structure while Steven assisted Peridot in repairing the broken frame.

It took them half an hour to finish fixing the ride.

"Glad that that's fixed." Mr. Smiley said with hand on his hips. "Good thing your new friends know how to fix their mess."

Steven raised an eyebrow at the words. "Our mess? We didn't do any of that, Mr Smiley! It was the laser! From the spaceships!"

"What spaceships? I ain't see one when I got here, young man." The entertainer argued with a gesture at the sky.

The now _empty_ sky.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that!" Steven shouted. "Guys have you seen where it had gone to?"

"I didn't have a clear view." Lapis answered.

"I was busy." Peridot huffed.

"You mean that?" Amethyst asked, thumbs pointing at the two lines of smoke at the further end of the beach.

"Come on! Let's hurry." Steven said, already running towards the location of the ship.

br /

"Garnet! Pearl!" Steven called out in relief when he saw them, the two were hips deep in the water as their group came to a stop by the shore. The crashed spaceship was a few more feet further up in the sea.

"Stay there Steven." Garnet's soft commanding voice cautioned, and Steven obediently stood still.

Amethyst and Peridot joined the taller gems, the former shapeshift into a much taller version of herself, while the latter used a floating metal debris as a platform and used her metal powers to float towards the crash site.

Which leaves Lapis accompanying him in the safety of the dry land. Steven squinted his eyes as he gets a good look at the spaceship, realizing that it was the UFO shaped one.

"Where's the other one?" he asked glancing up at Lapis.

"There." The blue gem pointes at the dying smoke at the center of the sea.

Steven was alarmed at the sight. "We-we need to get there!" he said, both worried and frightened at the idea of rescuing the people inside the spaceship. "We need to help them!"

"It's going to be useless Steven." Pearl answered when she walked back to the shore. A few feet behind her, Garnet, Peridot and Amethyst were dragging the UFO spaceship. "They completely destroyed it." The slim gem added.

"That…that's horrible." he murmured. These UFO people did something horrible in his book, killing is the worst thing that could happen to anyone. To take a life…

"It was killed or be killed, Steven." Lapis spoke, while patting his head in comfort. "In the heat of a threatening situation you need to do everything to survive."

Steven shook his head in disagreement, but kept his thoughts silent on the matter.

Garnet and the rest brought the ship to shore with one last heave, and they watched as the water quickly drained from the few holes in the ship. The glass has been fogged up by the clashing temperature. Garnet grabbed hold of the handle and pulled, revealing who were inside.

It was a huge surprise to Steven and the gems when he saw that the pilots of the spaceship were humans. He inched closer and saw that the pilot was just a teenage boy, he was wearing a ragged black jumpsuit with an assortment of gadgets on his belt. His skin was peppered with burns and cuts and even the teen's curly brown hair was not exempted from the damage, or was it the head? There was a huge splotch of blood at the headrest.

Next to the boy was an elderly person, his ashen blue hair is spiked up in every direction, the elder wore army-like pants with multiple pockets, heavy boots, a long sleeve turtle neck, all those in black and, oddly enough, a white lab coat. The elder suffered the same injuries as the teen but he seemed better off.

Steven took a second to see everything and realized that the two had the same insignia at the right side of their chest. It looked like a neutron logo with a harsh slash of the letter A placed in the center.

"No way, n-n…holy clod." Peridot whispered, her small figure trembling in fear. "H-h-h-ow on earth…?"

The green gem was the first to react, taking a step behind Garnet at the sight of the two humans.

"Peridot? Do you know them?" Steven asked as he glanced at her, the sudden fear, made him wary. Despite the state of their Injuries, this was the first time that Steven was hesitating at helping someone, and it confused and frustrated him to a degree.

"The-they're part of the Armada." the green gem whispered, voice still shaking as her eyes stared at the unconscious pair.

"Armada?" Garnet asked, a hint of wariness seeped into her structure as she stood alert at the side.

"Homeworld's greatest enemy." Peridot whimpered.

Everyone suddenly stood up straight, either in alarm or in disbelief at the notion that the Homeworld, a place filled with powerful colonizing beings, with advance technology and nearly unbeatable soldiers, has an enemy that they feared.

A whirling sound echoed in the silence and a green light shine from inside the spaceship.

"That's r-uuaaiight bitches."

br /

 **Afterwords:**

Just to clear up the timeline in the Steven Universe, I started in Season 3 with the episode 'Steven Floats' and going to continue the plot from there. However, the episode 'Too short to Ride' (that's where Amethyst, Peridot and Steven went to Funland) happened three episodes after. So for the sake of the plot, that episode "happened" in Season 2.

Well, what do think of this? I need input, see if this story earned enough interest for me to continue it. Comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
